House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom
House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom are the 87th through 90th episodes of Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 147th-150th overall. These episodes are the finale of Season 2 and they aired on March 9, 2012. Click to View the Episode Gallery. Summary Eddie helps Mara to see how much Jerome means to her as more than a friends. But there's an even bigger surprise in store for her - Mick has come to visit to talk things out, making Mara very anxious because of her new and complicated relationship with Jerome. Meanwhile, Victor confronts Vera and Patricia tells the Sibunas that Rufus has taken Jerome. Fabian, Patricia and Alfie go to rescue him, while Amber, Nina, and Joy try to find a spare key to the Mask in the Frobisher library. As Victor grapples with the final clue in the Book of Isis, Eddie gets himself into big trouble after following the Sibunas to the barn. Nina, Joy, and Amber find the key to the Mask in the secret drawer that was supposed to hold the Book of Isis. Fabian, Patricia and Alfie find out what Rufus really wants the Mask for; to go into the afterlife as a god. Poppy needs Jerome like never before for their dad's hearing, but back at the barn, Rufus has driven off with him. When the Sibunas go to try and save him, he has been replaced by Eddie! Fabian makes it to the tunnels and tells Nina of Senkhara's plan - if Nina wears the mask, Senkhara will take her body and become a goddess, leaving both of them to live and rule in the afterlife forever. Frobisher Smythe's final trick is revealed - the Mask in the tunnels is not the real one. Senkhara tells Nina to get the true Mask or pay the price. Victor has now figured out the last clue in the Book of Isis. He realizes that the Mask in the tunnels doesn't have it's third eye. But Rufus is circling closer to the Mask in the tunnels, as is Victor! It's a race against time for finding the true Mask. Meanwhile, at Jerome's dad's hearing, Mara and Poppy wish Jerome hadn't disappeared. Unlike Mick, who still believes that he's the careless joker he knew before he left. Over at the house, Eddie begins to act strangely. He begins to hear voices whispering "Chosen One" and "Osirian". When he picks up Jerome's gem that he had given him, it glows and is boiling hot in his hand. He then hears more voices that say "Chosen One - find Nina". He runs off to the Frobisher library, now desperate to find her. Senkhara is close to getting what she has longed for as the Sibunas find the true Mask in the exhibition. Eddie and Patricia run in to the library with the Frobisher Gem (which is the third eye to complete the mask) and Nina realizes that he is the Osirian. She takes the Gem from him but he tries to stop her and urges her to think about what she is doing. Nina says that she has no choice but to wear the mask and so she does so. She puts it on as it cries Tears of Gold. Senkhara then possesses Nina's body and she starts to walk towards the portal to the nice afterlife. Senkhara tries to throw a lighting bolt at Fabian for trying to stop her, but Joy pushes him out of the way, leaving her to get hit and pass out on the ground almost dying. Eddie then takes action and gets Senkhara's diadem that was displayed in the exhibition. He points it at Nina- who is now Senkhara- and knows exactly what to say thanks to his powers, banishing Senkhara from Nina's body. Rufus will not give up as he takes the Mask from Nina. Victor tells Nina to give the mask to Rufus as he knows what will happen when she does. Rufus puts the mask on and prepares to become a god. However it is the fiery portal that opens up to the Egyptian underworld and not the Afterlife that welcomes you as a God, as he is not pure of heart. He falls in along with Senkhara. The Mask is left on the ground, discarded. Rufus and Senkhara are gone, but Joy is still unconscious on the ground, her face gray and her heart beat failing as her life drains away. Fabian and the others are scared and weeping as they cannot find a pulse. Nina spots the Mask on the ground with one last Tear of Gold on it. She gives it to Victor who carefully slips it into Joy's mouth. Her color returns to her face as she coughs. Everyone around her is sighing in relief and hugging her because they thought that they had lost her. The Sibunas then realize that their marks are gone which means that they are no longer cursed. Alfie takes the Gem out of the Mask and is ready to give it back to Jerome, who has unknowingly already gone back to the house. Amber and Alfie talk about their relationship, but Alfie states that he may have certain conditions for him to be able to date her (matching monster masks, but he is joking) and they get together again. After almost everyone has left, Victor explains to Nina that only those that are truly pure of heart can enter the afterlife and become a god. Otherwise you would enter the fiery inferno of hell instead of eternal life. Nina gives him the ring that his father's ghost had given her. Back at the house, the end of exhibition party is taking place. Mara seems upset with Jerome for missing his dad's hearing, when Alfie comes in to give him the Gem. She then forgives him for missing it as Alfie made it seem like Jerome was looking for the Gem all along and that is why he left. Jerome thanks him for giving him the Gem and then turns to find his dad and Poppy behind him. They announce that they won their case at the hearing and the trio hug and cry tears of happiness. He then tells them to wait a moment as he turns around to talk to Mara. Jerome then asks Mara out, begging her to say yes, and she does. The two of them share a kiss as Mick watches, disappointed and annoyed. Alfie comes up behind Mick and tries to comfort his friend. Meanwhile, Eddie talks to his dad about the Osirian and Mr Sweet chokes on his food. Eddie then says that he must have heard of it. Mr. Sweet says that he will tell him all about it, but not here and now. Patricia comes and takes Eddie over to the 'dance floor'. Joy then asks Fabian to dance but he seems unsure. She then promises him that it's only as a friend and they start to dance but then Fabian sees Nina's Gran, so he goes to talk to her. She points to Nina at the top of the staircase and she looks stunning. Amber tells them to wait and then she walks out of the hallway and leaves them alone so the two can dance. They then hear the song that they heard whilst they were dancing as Prom King and Queen in the Season 1 finale. They talk about how them breaking up was a mistake and then Fabian says 'You know you're the one. right?'. Nina retaliates by saying 'The Chosen One' as a joke but Fabian then says "Well, my chosen one". Nina smiles and then leans in and they share a kiss making them get back together. Everyone rushes out and hugs them and Joy says 'finally' and Jerome says 'Nice one Fabian'. Everyone is generally really ecstatic at the fact that they are now together again. Just to end the series on a mysterious note, Victor is in his office looking at the kids when his father's ring lights up. He opens the ring that Nina gave him with a curious expression. In there is the final Tear of Gold which his father must have found. Victor then glances up and stares at the camera which is the audience and gives them one last piercing smile, ending the Season 2 finale. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Gwyneth Powell as Evelyn Martin *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Hugh Lee as Gustav Ziestack *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish *Philip Wright as John Clarke *Sarah Paul as Miss Valentine Trivia *Mick is physically back- not Skype call between him and Mara- at Anubis House for the first time since House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye when he left to Australia. *This marks the canon start of Jara (the relationship of Jerome and Mara). *The song that Nina and Fabian slow dance to is the same as the song they slow danced to in House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever at the prom in Season 1 as Prom King & Queen. *It is the second time Fabian and Nina (Fabina) have begun to date and kiss on the lips in a finale episode. *Victor has the last Tear of Gold, which might have been an indication that he will complete the Elixir and receive further immortality. *Eddie's father seems to knows about the Osirian and promises to talk about it to Eddie later. He probably knew about it because he was apart of the Secret Society. *Eddie is revealed to be the Counterpart of The Chosen One which is the Osirian or the Paragon. **Eddie said that a voice was telling him what to do to in order to defeat Senkhara with her own crown. The voice was probably the house telling him what to do. *The small little sunk in part of the Mask is revealed to be for the Frobisher Gem, which glows when Eddie touches it and when placed on the Mask to complete it and return it to it's former glory- from bronze to gold. *When the gem is removed from the mask, it becomes bronze again, which made it possible to be hidden in plain sight for safety in the British Museum- so it looks like a replica. *This was the first episode where Nina talked about the elixir with Victor. *This season ended by showing the last tear of gold from Victor Rodenmaar Sr.'s ring that was given to Victor Rodenmaar Jr by Nina Martin. *This marks the final appearance of Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell because he is now one of the stars of Wolfblood starring as Rhydian Morris. However, Bobby does have a cameo in the Season 3 finale, but it is unlikely he was playing as Mick. *This marks the final appearance of Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin because she quit House of Anubis so she could focus on her studies- studying in college for her Political Science degree. *This marks the final appearance of Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno because he's in the bad afterlife with Senkhara and can't come back. Clips *Discovery *The Real Mask *The Final Stand Quotes * *'Fabian : '"Be careful, Alfie, and don't try anything stupid." *'Amber : '"Its Alfie, of course he'll try something stupid." *'Patricia : '"Rufus is a fruit loop." *'Fabian' : "You know you're the one, right?" *'Nina': "The Chosen One." *'Fabian': Well, my chosen one." Category:Season Finales Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:House of Anubis